


Notice: Fic Rewrite

by Abhorable



Series: Time [4]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abhorable/pseuds/Abhorable
Summary: I wanna know if anyone wants to see "Time" or "Beginning of The End" rewritten. Please send me a comment if you do :)Also if you go back and read the original please understand that it is VERY OLD and not super reflective of my current writing style.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Series: Time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1173440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Notice: Fic Rewrite

Hello! It's been quite some time since my last update of "Time".

I want to know if anyone was interested in a rewrite of this fic, to be published next Halloween. It'll be much more Romance-y and that junk. 

It'll be a little more disturbing, but also should be fun for me to do. 

Thanks! 

\- rhyth


End file.
